


The Language of Love

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lustful Star, Spanish-speaking Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: "Ooh, babe..." She turns around, batting her eyelashes at him, cheek marks shimmering pink. "I love when you talk Spanish to me." Star leans in close, her lips brushing his ear. "Say more words."





	The Language of Love

The feeling of Star pressing against him is something Marco always looks forward to when he wakes. The warmth of her body is safe, comforting, inviting; he can't imagine how he went so long without it. 

He leans in close and snakes his arms around her waist, pulling her close and taking in her honeysuckle scent. "Marcoooooo..." she whines playfully, unable to keep the smile out of her voice.

"* _Si, mi corazón_?" he purrs in response, in that husky, just-awake voice that sends her heart aflutter. 

"Ooh, babe..." She turns around, batting her eyelashes at him, cheek marks shimmering pink. "I love when you talk Spanish to me." Star leans in close, her lips brushing his ear. "Say more words."

Marco rolls his eyes and runs a hand down Star's back, dipping a finger into the waistband if her powder blue panties. "** _Qué poco azul llevas… para el cielo que eres_."

"I have no idea what you just said but it sounded hot." grinned the princess. "Got anymore?"

Marco nods and pulls her in close for a kiss, curling his tongue on her lower lip as he pulls away and leaving her swooning.

"*** _Si besarte fuera pecado, caminaría feliz por el infierno_."

Despite her age, Star giggles like she's a high-school girl again. "Okay, one more and I can't be held responsible for my actions."

She recognizes that glint in Marco's eye. It's smug, it's satisfying, it's arousing, and it's doing wonderful things for the fire between her legs. "**** _¿Estás perdido? Porque al cielo hay un largo camino desde aquí_."

The damn's broken. Star yanks herself out of Marco's grip, pins him down, and gazes at him with animalistic lust. "You're _mine_." she rasps, eyes matching the hearts on her cheeks.

" _Si_."

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes, my heart?  
> **What little blue you're wearing...for the sky that you are.  
> ***If kissing you were a sin, I'd happily walk through hell.  
> ****Are you lost? Because heaven's a long way from here.


End file.
